Chapter 8-Insurgency Nightwing
(While the X-Mansion is taken over, the heroes stage the break in Genosha. Aqualad summons giant crabs and the other heroes arrive to confront the Regime Army led by Jean Grey) Regime Jean Grey: Kill them. Kill them all. (to Dark Colossus) Scott must survive. (Dark Colossus nods. Insurgency Nightwing is seen floating over a pterodactyl Beast Boy along with Iceman and Red Arrow. But Regime Nightwing (Damian Wayne) noticed them and Regime Batgirl attacks Insurgency Nightwing and pins him) Regime Batgirl: '''Hello, Dick. Handsome as usual. '''insurgency Nightwing: '''Save it, Barbara. '''Regime Batgirl: '''I'm sorry Dick. I've joined them to protect you and my father. She said if I didn't join them, she'll kill him....and if I helped them find you, she- '''Insurgency Nightwing: '''Spare me? '''Regime Batgirl: '''I didn't believe her. But I bought us time. '''insurgency Nightwing: '''Small comfort for the ones who died in my place. '''Regime Batgirl: '''Damn it, Dick! Don't you any idea what I've... Do you think I'm here by coincidence? Let's leave; we can be free of her; be together. '''Insurgency Nightwing: There's no we anymore. Insurgency Starfire: (comes in) Don't you think you made him suffer long enough, Barbara? I can see why Dick accepted my love. And to be honest, I'm glad I helped him when he needed. Regime Batgirl: (to Nightwing) Bastard. How could you... Insurgency Nightwing: I'm sorry, Barbara... But I got a job to do. (Batgirl pushes Nightwing to the ground) Regime Batgirl: So do I! (Despite that Batgirl still loves Nightwing, she fights him, but is defeated) Insurgency Nightwing: You've joined the wrong side, Barbara... (After Nightwing and Starfire defeating Batgirl, Beast Boy helps Red Arrow fight against Avalanche, but starts to notice that this "Avalanche" looks differnt.) Red Arrow: The X-Men took you in! Trained You! Beast Boy: The Teen Titans also helped you! (Both Red Arrow and Beast Boy struggle against Avalanche) Red Arrow: '''Sure the professor might be an up-tight jerk... '''Beast Boy: And Nightwing may not be the "fun" person but... You abandoned them for Jean Grey?! (After Beast Boy gets hit by Avalanche, she starts giggling and laughing, which both Red Arrow and Beast Boy realized that Avalanche's voice sounded like a girl) Regime Avalanche: I'm not a man, Beast Boy....(looks at Red Arrow)... And I'm not Lance Alvers. Insurgency Nightwing: This is Tara Markov. Red Arrow: What the... Beast Boy: Terra? Regime Avalanche: Surprised? I was their friend. But Rogue and Jean Grey were more of a family to me than the Titans ever were. Insurgency Nightwing: You stopped being our friend when you killed our Beast Boy. He was our friend. (Nightwing goes all out against Avalanche and defeats her easily) Insurgency Nightwing: You are dead for us. (During the battle,Aqualad got grabbed by Jean Grey's telekinesis. But Cyclops attacks her, making her angry. But she tries to contain her anger.) Regime Jean Grey: Scott. Don't make me do this. (Insurgency Nightwing finds his counterpart while Beast Boy talk with Insurgency Starfire) Beast Boy: The story about my counterpart's death...it was an accident. Right? Insurgency Starfire: To be honest... It was. But when Tara joined the Regime, we could never forgive her. Beast Boy: Tara... I'm... (sees Nightwing freed by his counterpart) Dick. Are you ok? Nightwing: I am, Garfield. I'm alright. (to his counterpart) So, all of this is your fault,my counterpart? Insurgency Nightwing: Not the first time someone blames me for something I never did. (Suddenly Red Arrow somehow tries to hit Insurgency Nightwing) Insurgency Starfire: Roy. What happened to you? Insurgency Nightwing: It's not him. Hope is controlling him. Red Arrow: Sorry, Dick... (Insurgency Nightwing manages to repel the arrows which Red Arrow shot at him by using his canes. Then, Nightwing kicks Red Arrow away and they fight as Nightwing wins.) Insurgency Nightwing: I'll apologize later, Roy. (confronts Hope) Hope Summers. Show yourself. (Regime Hope tries to kill Insurgency Nightwing, but Insurgency Starfire shoots her down. In another fight, Colossus knocks his dark counterpart away and Dark Colossus lands roughly in Genosha prison as he gets up. Then, he noticed Insurgency Nightwing) Dark Colossus: Look at what I found. (prepares to fight) Time to end the Insurgency. (Despite Dark Colossus having brute strength, Nightwing uses his electric canes to put him down) Insurgency Nightwing: Jean Grey is the enemy, Peter Rasputin. Not me. (Insurgency Wolverine (Logan) arrives) Insurgency Wolverine: Come on, bub. Let's get out of here. (Jean Grey is punched by Colossus and retaliates by choking him with her telekinesis. But Regime Nightwing (Damian Wayne comes in) Regime Nightwing: Bad news, Jean. Dick rescued his duplicate. And Logan is helping them to escape. (Jean Grey noticed that and decides to stop the heroes from escaping) Regime Jean Grey: Did you guys really think you would succeed? Insurgency Wolverine: It's not about Slade anymore. It's about you. Regime Jean Grey: I made this world perfect. Too many lives of mutants and humans were taken because I held back. I should have used all of my powers!! Insurgency Nightwing: For what? To Control? To Corrupt? To Opress? Regime Jean Grey: I could have prevented Bayville! Save Scott! Save my family!!! Insurgency Nightwing: Crime took my family too, Jean. Regime Jean Grey: But you weren't the gun!!! Insurgency Nightwing: (communicates with Cyborg) Now, Victor. (Before Jean Grey could attack, The heroes are teleported off and Jean Grey notices that the X-Mansion was invaded) Regime Jean Grey: The X-Mansion. (Jean Grey tries to reach the X-Mansion. But Gizmo's explosives have already sent and the mansion explodes) Insurgency Brother Blood: Jean Grey. Your time is over. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us